


fast paced heart.

by ottokeni



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doctor/Patient, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottokeni/pseuds/ottokeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with a fast paced heart wonsik falls hard for the deer savior named jaehwan, that makes him lose all control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fast paced heart.

**Author's Note:**

> feel like i lost my direction but i hope you still enjoy this sweet kenvi fic c:

jaehwan calls 911 in a last effort to save.....a deer.

 

 

"wonsik! dude you would not believe what just came in"

wonsik must have heard wrong he thought and put on a tight smile.

"did you just call a patient a what?"

his coworker looked at him with a look of humor

"you have to see this for yourself".

They walked into the ER and wonsik looked around wondering what hongbin was going on about but didn't see anything that didn't belong in the ER, patients that looked either bored or in pain, nurses with blank faces or smiles to ease the minds of worried parents.

"outside" hongbin said with a grin.

wonsik walked through the doors anticipating what it could be. Maybe someone stuck in a car...but they have had some cases like that and no one told him unless it was going to be his case...and he realized whatever this was, it actually was going to be his case. He put on a face of confidence and walked to the scene but once he saw what he was treating his face drained of any confidence and instead stood their with shock and annoyance written all over his face.

In the back of a blue pick-up truck was a deer, one that didn't look so happy being in the position it was in, hurt and held by a human. A human with scared eyes and round spectacles, a human with plump lips and smooth fingers. wonsik got straight to work.

"whats the situation here?"

a nurse told him the details and apparently the human who had brought a deer to the ER was named jaehwan and he wasn't even the one who had run the poor deer over.

"why did you bring him here" wonsik asked and jaehwan replied with a clear voice "i didn't know where else to take it honestly" and with a crooked smile said "please help"

and for some odd reason wonsik's heart skipped a beat.

maybe it was the case? maybe it was the annoyance he was feeling? maybe it was the heat? as a doctor there could be many possibilities for a fast paced heart, but one reason he did not want to admit was that it might be because of a patient or a guardian of a patient, no matter if the patient wasn't human.

He took the day off to take jaehwan and jas (jaehwan had named the deer) to the closest animal hospital, It was of course hongbin's idea.

"go with him, I'll cover for you" hongbin said with a crooked smile.

Wonsik was ready to say no but he looked back and there was jaehwan with a desperate look on his face, and a little pout that for some reason made his heart ache.

"....fine" he finally said with a sigh and then they were on their way.

jaehwan seemed relieved and played around with the radio and stopped at a station that was playing a smooth r&b song. He kept glancing over at wonsik and wonsik hated how much he enjoyed to be under his gaze.

"so where were you going when you found...jas" wonsik asked and jaehwan smiled "i was on my way to my brothers house actually"

wonsik wondered what that smile meant...he wanted to know what made him smile so brightly, but he caught himself once again questioning what that feeling was...that feeling that made his heart ache.

They finally arrived and the veterinarians worked on the deer while they sat in the waiting room. No matter how quiet wonsik sat jaehwan was a talking machine.

"for how long have you been a doctor?, do you enjoy your work? how many ours do you work? you must be tired, i should invite you to coffee sometime" and when wonsik heard that coming out of his mouth he looked up really fast and jaehwan paused "sorry i shouldn't have sai-" but wonsik stopped him and said "I'd....like that" and blushed, and that's when jaehwan felt his heart jump, for the forth time that day.

 

 

jaehwan had never seen someone with the sophistication that wonsik had. How he stood, how he talked, he had caught his attention and it wasn't letting him relax.

Jaehwan had taken a deer to the hospital which he regretted when he saw the commotion it caused, but when he saw two beautiful doctors walk out of the ER doors all his regrets flew away with the wind.

One was named DR.Lee and he had the cutest dimples he wanted to poke and was joking around with him so he could relax.

He was grateful when he told him his first name and his "partner in crime"s name, wonsik. He loved the sound of it and he said it out loud. and that made wonsik stare a him even more intently than before.

This whole situation probably had caught him off guard and he felt sorry but wonsik got down to business right after staring at him with annoyance.

"please help" he heard himself say but all he wanted was to know what was in doctor kim's mind. What does he think of me? probably that I'm an idiot, that's what i would think.

Jaehwan's mind was racing and before he realized it DR.Lee was making plans for him and wonsik to go to the animal hospital together, not that he minded.

In the car he was extremely nervous. He played some music to relax and then he heard wonsik's deep voice ask "so where were you going when you found...jas?" and jaehwan could already imagine his brothers reaction to this whole situation, the laughs it would cause. He told him he would be at his brothers if he hadn't stopped to help jas and wonsik became quiet, probably wishing he was back at the hospital with his own patients.

Once in the waiting room he had gotten really nervous being alone with wonsik for such a long period of time that he could not for the life of him stop talking, but wonsik answered every question until like an idiot he had said he wanted to invite wonsik to a coffee and he regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth. Wonsik looked up at him with a blank expression and he tried to take it back but wonsik had said "I'd...like that" with a shy voice and blushing cheeks and every regret he had been feeling left him like balloons floating into the sky.

 

 

Back at the hospitals today's events were replaying in wonsik's mind.

All the feelings of happiness that came with being "bothered" by jaehwan and the fact that they had exchanged numbers and were planing on going out for coffee together blew his mind. He'd never felt that sort of attraction to someone...not that fast anyways and it had surprised him.

All day he was distracted by his thoughts of jaehwan and his beautiful smile, his way of speaking and his corny jokes. He would catch himself giggling and wondering what other stupid jokes jaehwan was planning on telling him.

Hours later he was finally on his way home and checked his phone.

Jaehwan had texted him and he almost tripped.

With a racing heart he read every word. "hey! its jaehwan :) I'm happy i met you today and I'm excited for our coffee date!" **date**.

He was going on a date with jaehwan and he wanted to jump into the air like they do in the movies but of course he didn't, instead his steps just became faster and he had a little bounce in his step.

"This is just our first date..nothing serious, it might not even go well" he told himself and then he felt arms wrap around him

"whats worrying wonsikie today?" hongbin asked.

"I'm not feeling worried hongbin" wonsik assured him and hongbin looked at him curiously

"you were looking at your phone with a serious expression, and not your usual one" but wonsik brushed it off.

He knew people read him wrong cause of his facial expressions but hongbin wasn't one of them. This feeling was new even to himself so of course hongbin had never seen this expression before.

"don't worry..I'm really fine hongbin" and hongbin just squeezed him and nodded against his back. "alright! but remember I'm here if u need me" and hongbin let go of his waist.

Wonsik was nervous but not nervous enough to tell hongbin..not yet anyways.

 

 

They met at a coffee shop, which gave you a certain homesick feeling. Jaehwan probably had no idea that this was wonsik's favorite coffee shop but it was a good start to the date because of it.

When wonsik saw jaehwan walk into the coffee shop it was like a breath of fresh air. His hair was fluffy and he has a look of determination.

Wonsik looked across the table and tried to see every detail of this cute man.

His lips were full and his eyes had a tinge of excitement....there was something else... nervousness. Jaehwan was just as nervous as he was.

"are your nerves betraying you like mine are?" Wonsik asked and jaehwan gave him a brilliant smile and nodded.

"I've been thinking about you all day" jaehwan said and looked like he regretted it right after but it made wonsik laugh a deep laugh and he said "me too".

The date went on like that, filled with laughter and to the both of them the room seemed to be filled with fireworks.

"want to go back to my place" wonsik asked and jaehwan paused for a second and looked at him with his head tilted a little.

"of course" he said and gave wonsik the smile he was starting to fall for.

 

 

jaehwan could not believe what was happening...wonsik had asked him back to his place? He never thought this would happen.

He walked into the coffee shop extremely nervous and wonsik making his heart race wasn't helping.

Wonsik had been sitting at their table looking flawless with his black hair slicked, his jacket over his shoulders and matching trousers, legs crossed looking around only with his eyes probably wondering where he was.

When he noticed him he had looked him up and down and had a hint of a smile on his lips. He didn't want to over think that smile so he walked over and sat while trying to calm himself down.

Wonsik probably saw how nervous he was and asked "are your nerves betraying you like mine are?" and jaehwan was grateful cause knowing wonsik was also nervous to be with him? was a great feeling.

Being across from wonsik was amazing to him and hearing wonsik's laugh for the first time made him want to tell the world he had done that.

He needed to ask him out again cause he didn't want this to end here but wonsik asked first.

"want to go back to my place for a drink?" he had asked and jaehwan could not believe his ears.

"of course" he heard himself say while his heart was racing a mile a minute. Wonsik smiled a crooked smile at him and said "alright".

 

 

Back at wonsik's place jaehwan felt out of place. Furniture that he was sure cost more then his car, and nothing that seemed to make it a home.

Wonsik was preparing some drinks and kept looking back at him and jaehwan wondered what he saw. The unsure feeling he felt was probably oozing from him.

Wonsik walked over to him a handed him a martini.

"whats going on in that mind of yours" wonsik asked

 "just how big this place is" he answered

"what is really on your mind"wonsik asked

and jaehwan looked at him for a long time and finally said "i don't belong here...i think i have to go"

jaehwan got up and started to walk to the door but wonsik held his hand and looked into his eyes

"i want you here..please stay" and he sat him back down and sat next to him

"i don't get where that thought came from but...our date was kind of amazing. i have never had that kind of connection with anyone and i hope its the same for you".

jaehwan nodded and said "its the same for me".

Wonsik looked at him intensely and leaned his body towards him. "may i kiss you..jaehwan" he breathed and jaehwan nodded once again.

When their lips met jaehwan's mind went fussy.

Wonsik's lips were so soft, it was like they were made of silk.

every turn wonsik's tongue made it caused tingles to run down jaehwan's spine.

Wonsik slowly laid him down and continued to kiss him slowly while his hands caressed his hair.

Wonsik stopped for a second but then continued his trail of kisses down jaehwan's neck and then his soft stomach.

His hands weren't caressing his hair anymore and were going to jaehwan's lower body but in the midst of their intense make out session there was a knock on the door.

They both looked at each other and wonsik gave him a sheepish smile and rolled onto the floor. "coming" wonsik told his impromptu guest.

"wonsik!" jaehwan heard a high pitched voice say and when he turned around the body that came with the voice was kissing the man that a second ago was caressing him in all the right ways.

"who..." he heard himself say and the girl turned and looked surprised to see him there.

"oh hello....you must be a friend of wonsikies! I'm his girlfriend amy" she said with a smile and extended her hand for a handshake but jaehwan couldn't force himself to take it.

wonsik grabbed her arm and said "amy...what are you doing here?" and she giggled but just kept looking at jaehwan with a confused look on his face.

jaehwan had heard enough and turned to the couch grabbed his things and headed towards the door, but paused in front of wonsik.

"I'd like it if...you never contacted me again"he said with a cold voice.

and with wonsik looking at him with a pained expression he walked out wanting to get into his own bed and never EVER leave it again.

 

 

wonsik had jaehwan under his body, quivering with every touch wonsik gave his skin.

Jaehwan's kiss almost made him tear up with happiness.

How could someones lips be so full and soft.

He looked into his eyes and tried to convey how much he enjoyed being able to caress every inch of jaehwan.

He kissed jaehwan's neck and when he breathed in he smelled heaven.

Who was this...he was driving him crazy, all wonsik's calm was gone and no matter how slowly he wanted to take it, his body was ready to betray his calm and devour the moaning body under him.

He was so entranced with jaehwan that it took him a while to hear the knocking on his door.

He looked at jaehwan's flushed face and red lips and smiled. Whoever it was better have an amazing reason to disturb them.

When he opened the door his old friend amy was standing there and before he knew it her lips were on his which he took as a joke but when he turned he saw a deer looking at head lights.

Jaehwan did not take it well at all of course but before he could explain anything amy had made it even worse by saying she was his girl friend.

jaehwan didn't take a second to turn and get his things.

wonsik was ready to explain but jaehwan had looked at him with a look of betrayal and disgust and had told him to never contact him again, and with his heart aching he looked at the first person he had ever felt such a deep connection for...walk out the door.

 

 

"Amy...what the fuck are you doing here honestly" wonsik said with a glare that could kill.

"i was just in the neighborhood and i thought you maybe missed me...but i see that's not it at all".

wonsik sighed into his hands.

He had fucked it all up...he should have grabbed him and explained it all to jaehwan but instead he stood there looking like a kid that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Amy, you aren't my girlfriend and you know it, why the fuck did you say that?" amy looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"why do you care now..our parents want us together and you never corrected me before" and wonsik realized that he never actually had.

"amy...I'm going to be one hundred percent real with you..i don't like you. not in a relationship kind of way anyways? sorr-" but before he could finish amy cut him off with a big laugh.

"wonsikie.....I've never liked you in that way. i thought we were both using each other so our parents wouldn't bother us about marriage and all that crap"

wonsik looked up at her with the most relieved look.

Amy smiled and said "you really didn't want to hurt me...but i should be apologizing. That cutie seemed to mean a lot to you..I'm sorry."

wonsik sighed when the hurt face of jaehwan flashed into his mind.

Amy came over to him and patted his back. "give me his number..ill help fix what i broke" amy offered

and in desperation he did what he was told. He hoped jaehwan would understand.

 

 

Jaehwan was in bed.

He had been in bed for weeks. it was like a pattern, work, bed, work, bed, and wasn't planning on getting up until he felt....who knows what, but hurt over wonsik was not it.

He felt so stupid! of course wonsik hadn't wanted anything serious with him...how could such a beautiful man want him?

He could have sworn they had a deep connection but it as obviously all in his head.

He had shut off his phone but when he powered it back on a few days later he saw the many calls from wonsik.

He had told him to never contact him again but he secretly hoped that he would, but now that he did it just angered him.

Another call from wonsik came in and he answered but stayed silent on the line.

"hello" he heard the same high pitched voice from yesterday say hello but he hung up before the voice could continue.

"why the hell is she calling me?" he asked himself, maybe to keep me away from wonsik?

"i will happily do that! no need to worry" he screamed into his empty bedroom.

Another call came in and he answered and waited to see what she wanted.

"hello jaehwan its amy. I was just calling to apologize...me and wonsik are only really close friends that lie about being together so our parents would leave us alone"

jaehwan swallowed.

"what do you mean?" and he heard amy giggle

"i mean....you left cause of a misunderstanding jaehwan"

jaehwan went completely silent. It was just a misunderstanding.

Wonsik never made him into a fool like he had thought.

"I'm going to pass wonsik the phone now..i hope you both work it out" amy said

jaehwan heard a deep voice nervously saying something to amy and than it was on the other end of the phone.

"jaehwan...where are you? i want to go see you" wonsik said.

with a wavering voice jaehwan replied "I'm at home."

knowing full well where this was heading and knowing how much he wanted to see wonsik.

 

 

Wonsik looked disheveled in front of jaehwan's door way.

He stood there looking into jaehwan's eyes with an urgency jaehwan had never seen in his life time.

Before he could let wonsik in, wonsik got a hold of his hand and pulled him towards his chest, and with a slight tilt of his head their lips touched softly.

He breathed wonsik in and he smelled of alcohol and honey.

jaehwan realized he wanted wonsik this close forever.

Wonsik ended the kiss first and rested his forehead against jaehwan's.

"I've missed you" he sighed

jaehwan smiled a shy smile.

"its only been a week though" jaehwan replied

wonsik looked at him with a funny look and said "it felt like a lifetime".

jaehwan couldn't handle it anymore and planted a rough kiss on wonsik's lips and wonsik didn't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss with the same intensity.

slowly they made their way to the bedroom and wonsik pushed jaehwan playfully onto the bed.

jaehwan swallowed hard as he saw wonsik disrobe slowly for him while looking straight at him with unforgiving eyes.

Wonsik grabbed jaehwan's hand and with slow stokes of his tough licked his finger, showing jaehwan everything he would be feeling soon.

jaehwan looked away in embarrassment but wonsik held his stare and straddled him.

Wonsik loved the softness of jaehwan's skin.

He planted kisses slowly down jaehwan's neck and heard a tiny moan from jaehwan and that made him even more eager to make jaehwan feel good.

Wonsik swirled his tongue on jaehwan's nipples and bit softly.

Jaehwan arch he black slightly and his hand grabbed onto wonsik's hair.

Wonsik lowered himself slowly while kissing every inch of soft skin in front of him.

Wonsik let his gaze lock with jaehwan's when he reached jaehwan's crotch and said "can i?"

 

jaehwan knew he wouldn't be able to mutter even one word so he nodded. Wonsik inched his finger into the waist of jaehwan's boxers and pulled.

while locking his gaze with jaehwan he licked slow strokes with his tongue then let it enter his mouth.

Wonsik loved every reaction he got from jaehwan.

He raised himself and picked up his bottle of lube and got himself used to his own finger's.

Jaehwan's eyes were lustful and dazed

when wonsik grabbed his cock and entered it into himself his eyes opened wide and he grabbed wonsik's waist with a moan.

Wonsik bent down and licked jaehwan's neck and kissed his plump lips.

Grazing jaehwan's lips with his teeth he switched positions and now jaehwan was looking down at him.

Jaehwan couldn't believe his view.

Wonsik was glistening with sweat, his head tilted to one side while looking at him with eyes half closed.

His thrusts were getting more rougher and the moans that came from Wonsik made his head spin.

Wonsik grabbed jaehwan's arm and said" I'm coming" but before jaehwan's could say he was close as well they both climaxed.

With deep content sighs sleep took over and even in their dreams they felt warmth.

 

 

jaehwan woke up in wonsik's arms not remembering when they fell asleep, but when he looked up he knew he had found his happiness.

with drowsy movements kissed wonsik's lips and once again fell asleep.

Wonsik woke up a few minutes later and there was jaehwan with his fuzzy hair and adorable sleepy smile.

"i love you" he whispered and while he got snug for more sleep jaehwan's smile widened and with a small voice replied "me too".


End file.
